In response to national needs for generic summary measures of health-related quality of life (HRQOL), this project will establish US benchmarks for 5 widely used HRQOL instruments in the community-living US population aged 35-89y. Standardized measures of HRQOL will be important to assessing progress on Health People 2010 goals, assessing health disparities in the US population, and to understand and evaluate changes in health in older adults and effectiveness of healthcare interventions in age-related disease. This project will simultaneously use five standard measurement instruments, the Medical Outcomes Study SF-36v2, the EuroQol EQ-SD, the Quality of Well-being scale (QWB-SA), the Health Utilities Indexes (HUI2 and HUI3), and the Health and Activities Limitations Index (HALex), to assess the HRQOL of a national random-digit dialed telephone sample of 2800 non-institutionalized adults ages 35-89y, interviewed at their choice in English or Spanish. An over-sample of 1000 African Americans will be included. Other information about common chronic health conditions, psychological well-being, and socioeconomic and demographic factors will be collected. The goals of the survey are (1) to produce national means by age and gender for Blacks and for the entire population on each HRQOL measure; (2) to develop "cross-walk" equations to cross-calibrate the 5 measures; (3) to better understand the relationships of these measures to underlying health, HRQOL, and psychological well-being; and (4)to explore relationship of measured HRQOL to differences in race, and socioeconomic and demographic factors. A public use data set will be made available via the internet for other researchers by the end of this project.